1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to play apparatus and methods and, in particular, to interactive water play for an amusement park, water park or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a proliferation of commercial play structures that provide an exciting alternative to traditional parks and playgrounds. Certain play structures include multiple play areas or stations in which participants may engage in educational and/or interactive activities. For instance, many play structures include ball pits, ropes, ladders, water guns, and the like.
Moreover, certain amusement parks have incorporated water-oriented themes and structures that provide people with an option to temporarily escape from uncomfortably hot conditions. Such parks often offer a fun environment for the participants, observers and others. For instance, certain water parks include waterslides, wave pools and the like.